1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a generator, and more particularly, to a generator included in a bicycle having relatively rotatable members.
2. Background of the Invention
As is well known, a generator (dynamo) installed in a bicycle includes a stator fixed to the frame of the bicycle, and a rotor which can be driven by frictional force produced by a bicycle wheel so as to rotate relative to the stator. Through the relative rotation between the rotor which is usually a magnet and the stator including multiple teeth and slots formed between adjacent teeth for receiving stator coils, electricity generation is carried out to generate a voltage of alternating sine wave. Since the air gap between the tooth and the rotor and the air gap between the slot and the rotor are greatly different from each other, the magnetic property of the stator changes from place to place, which is the so-called "slot effect". When the rotor is assembled into the stator, the "slot effect" results in great reluctance torque which will greatly increase the rider's load and deteriorate the efficiency of the generator. Consequently, this sort of conventional bicycle installed with a prior generator has lost popularity in market today.